I Know You Love Me
by devilssmile666
Summary: This is a Post Dead Doll Fic, therefore is contains spoilers for Dead Doll. Summary inside.


I Know You Love Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not make any prophet from this, I just write for my own enjoyment.

**Spoilers:** Major Spoilers for 8x1, Dead Doll.

**Summary:** It's a post Dead Doll fic. Sara was rescued...but what happened after the screen faded to black?

**A/N:** This doesn't have a beta; it's just something I came up with.

* * *

Grissom screeched the car to a halt, scattering the desert sand. He and Catherine hopped out of the car and ran towards Nick, Sophia, and several EMTs, all of whom where standing around a figure lying on the ground. As Grissom drew nearer to the crowd, he saw a brunette lying on the ground, unconscious. 

'Please don't let her be dead!' he thought to himself. 'At least let me tell her I love her one last time before you take her!'

"What's her name?" asked one of the EMTs, his voice straining to be louder than the helicopter that was behind them.

"Sara!" shouted Sophia.

Grissom saw them stick an oxygen mask over Sara's nose and mouth, which was covered with cuts. He also noticed that she had made a make-shift hat and sling out of her dressy shirt she had worn to work the day before. Nestled carefully in the sling, was Sara's broken, bruised, left arm. He hated seeing her like this.

The EMTs loaded her onto a stretcher and stuck an IV into her, attempting to get some fluids into her. They started carrying her towards the helicopter, and he walked with them, not wanting to leave Sara's side again. Beside him, Catherine asked, "Where are you taking her?"

"Desert Palm!" shouted the EMT.

"Move over, I'm going with her," said Grissom, climbing into the helicopter.

He sat down next to Sara and watched them shut the doors to the chopper. As soon as they lifted off the ground, Grissom tenderly took Sara's uninjured hand. He gently caressed it as he looked at her face. Even though it was slightly bruised and cut up, he thought she looked beautiful. He looked at her closed eyes, and willed her to open them. He wanted to look into the chocolate brown eyes and tell her he loved her and that he was sorry for what happened to her.

Suddenly, her eye twitched, and she slowly opened her eyes. Sara saw a lot of people, heard a lot of noises, and felt her arm throbbing. She then saw a person wearing a black vest with white letters on it. She blinked to clear some of the fogginess, and read to herself, 'G-R-I-S-S-O-M. Grissom!'

Sara tried to move her hand to reach for him, but someone was already holding her hand. She looked to the hand, and then to its owner. She saw Grissom smile at her, relief obvious in his dusty, sweaty face. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed gently back.

The trip to the hospital went fairly quick, and Sara was taken in for surgery to repair her shattered arm. Grissom waited in the waiting room, desperate for her to get out so he could hold her closely. About two hours later, a doctor came over to him and said that they had successfully repaired her arm, and she was beginning to wake up. The doctor showed him to her room, and he walked in. She was laying there, her skin pink from being out in the sun for hours.

He walked over to her bedside and pulled up a chair, after thanking the doctor. He took her hand and kissed it over and over and over again. He watched as she struggled to wake up completely from the anesthesia. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes and blinked several times. She saw Grissom sitting there with the same clothes on as before...including the CSI vest.

"Sara!" he breathed.

"I knew you'd f-find me," she croaked out.

"Nick actually did," he said. "Would you like some water?"

She nodded and he helped her drink. She drank the whole cup before lying back down. She thanked him, and looked down at her arm, which was covered in a thick, white cast.

"What are my injuries?" she asked hoarsely.

"You shattered you arm...the doctors needed to put in two plates and seven screws to put it back together again," said Grissom. "You've got a slight concussion, a broken rib, a sprained ankle, and a punctured lung."

"I knew I broke my arm," said Sara quietly, "it was shoved between the car and a rock. Then I fell on it while I was wandering around the desert."

"Sara, I was so scared," said Grissom. "When we found the car but not you, I was terrified. Then, Cath and I went looking for you – following the pile of rocks you left – and I saw a person buried beneath the sand, and I thought it was you. When we still couldn't find you, I was worried about how you were...you hadn't had anything to drink, you were hurt, delusional...If Nick hadn't seen that mirror you were carrying, you may have died out there. I didn't want you to leave without telling you I loved you, one last time."

Tears were in Sara's eyes as Grissom poured out what was bottled inside of him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. She caressed his cheek and said, "I knew you loved me...that's what kept me going."

"God, Sara, I love you," he said. "I need you to know that!"

"I know you do, Gil...and I love you!"

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you enjoyed this...last night's episode was amazing!!! I loved the ending, especially. So, review if you liked it, review if you didn't...you know the drill. 


End file.
